It is sometimes necessary or otherwise desirable to block the entry of fluid into a body passage. In some individuals, for example, the left atrial appendage (LAA), a relatively small, thumb-shaped cavity located off the left atrium between the mitral valve and the left pulmonary vein, may not contract with enough force to completely expel blood from the cavity as the heart contracts. The presence of stagnant blood in the LAA may increase the potential for the formation of blood clots and/or thrombi, which could lead to stroke and other clinical conditions.
Occlusion of the LAA may block the entry of blood into the LAA, thereby eliminating the presence of stagnant blood and reducing the potential for stroke and other clinical conditions.
A need exists, therefore, for improved intraluminal occlusion devices and methods of blocking the entry of fluid into bodily passages.